


You're My Boy

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boy Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Michael can build himself up, he always needs help coming back down. Lucky for him, Gavin is there to be his anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter RPF fic so I'm definitely a bit nervous! I'm used to writing RPF fiction, but since this is my first venture into the fandom, I'm still trying to get the voices right. I'd love some feedback on my characterizations! Other than that, I hope you enjoy! :)

The first time Gavin noticed anything was off with Michael after recording an anger-fueled video, it was completely on accident. He had stumbled into the unlocked men's room, only to see his partner-in-crime sat on the floor in the dark, fingers wrapped tightly into his curls. Gavin immediately got down on his knees and waited for Michael to look up, eyes searching to see if anything was physically wrong.

"What's going on?" He questioned only after he found there were no visible injuries on Michael's face. "Why are you sitting in the men's in the dark?"

Michael had shrugged, saying he was just feeling a little dizzy. Gavin had nodded and let it go, helping his friend to his feet before leading him back to the Achievement Hunter office, eyes never wavering from where they were closely monitoring him. The rest of the day progressed as normal, and by lunch Gavin had forgotten all about the strange encounter in the bathroom.

The second time it happened, Gavin wasn't about to let it go so easily. This time he found Michael sitting by himself outside, taking shaky breaths that didn't sound at all healthy. Gavin had seen Michael leave the Achievement Hunter office after filming that day's Rage Quit, and had thought he'd follow him to mess around some before it was time to film the larger Let's Play with the rest of the crew. 

Gavin sat down on the sidewalk next to Michael, tentatively reaching an arm around him and pulling Michael's head onto his shoulder. It was an awkward pose and Gavin wasn't entirely sure that Michael wouldn't push him away, so he was surprised when instead Michael closed his eyes and let out a long exhale. They sat there like that for a few moments more before they heard Ray calling their names. They stood and walked back into the studio, neither saying a word about the moment they had just shared, awkward or not.

It wasn't until the third time that Gavin walked in on Michael having some sort of meltdown that he realized just exactly what was going on.

This time Gavin had found the redhead in his own car, forehead resting on the steering wheel and clearly trying to calm himself down before driving off. The two of them had just finished filming one of the Surgeon Simulator Rage Quits and Gavin had thought that everything was fine. He was just going outside to try and catch his mother on the phone when he saw Michael's car still in the lot, parked. He'd pocketed his phone and approached the car, tapping lightly on the driver side window.

Gavin had sat with Michael that third time, both of them silent as shitty radio music played and stale air filled their lungs through the AC. When Michael finally seemed fine enough to drive, Gavin had just gently pat him on the shoulder before exiting, watching worriedly as he backed up and drove off. 

The episodes seemed to coincide with finishing and following the Rage videos. Gavin was up most of that weekend as he thought back on the past few weeks and how many moments he'd missed. He'd vowed to himself then that he would figure out just what was bothering one of his closest friends and that he'd never let Michael go through one of the seemingly scary 'episodes' alone ever again.

~

Michael's last yell echoed through the small Achievement Hunter office as he finished his Rage Quit video for the week. He knew that it would only be a few minutes before the rest of the guys entered the room to get back to their own work, but he couldn't make himself sit there and wait. His stomach was in knots and his ears were ringing something fierce, just like every other time he recorded one of his trademark videos. He loved doing them and was grateful that they'd landed him a job with some of the best people he knew but lately, causing himself to get so emotional and angry was making him feel...different.

Maybe Geoff was right. Maybe one day he'd really work himself into an aneurysm from all of the forced anger. 

He heard people talking outside the door and immediately stood up, needing to go outside and get some fresh air before the already claustrophobic room got smaller with so many people inside. He wasn't even paying attention as he almost ran down someone on his way out the door, only thinking of escaping the office as soon as possible. It wasn't until he'd leaned back against the outside wall of the building that he actually felt like he'd be able to breathe.

Michael felt Gavin beside him before he could actually open his eyes to see him. This was the fourth time his friend had caught him having one of his recently developed 'moments' and he still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Gavin seeing him in such a moment of weakness. It wasn't like him to feel vulnerable and small like this, but he couldn't help it. It was as if the forced emotions he'd built up all came crashing down around him at once, leaving him an empty husk of a man before he could get his bearings and get back to work.

Gavin's hand on his shoulder should have bothered him. Any other time, and Michael would be pushing him off and calling him playful names. Now, he just leaned into the Gavin's arms and took deep breaths, eyes still closed and head still pounding.

"I'm worried about you." Gavin finally spoke, fingers carefully twisting around some errant curls at the back of Michael's neck. 

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine." Michael mumbled, popping upon one eye to look up at him. "Really. I just get...really big migraines after filming."

Gavin scoffed, clearly spotting the lie.

"The last few times I've found you, you've looked like you were about to keel over. That's not just a 'migraine', you prat."

They stayed silent until the world stopped spinning behind Michael’s eyelids. He felt raw and exposed and he didn’t like it. The wall was built up faster than Gavin could blink and suddenly Michael was pushing away, stiffly walking back towards the office. He was fine now. He didn’t need any mothering. 

Michael ignored Gavin for the rest of the day, embarrassed about being so open around someone who normally would use it against him. He went home without saying goodbye to anyone and spent the night staring up at his ceiling, wondering just why he couldn’t control his emotions anymore and wondering why he felt a new strangeness when around the annoying little British pest that had somehow wiggled his way into Michael’s…dare he say it, heart.

~

Gavin found Michael a week later in the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of whiskey. He smiled, crossing his arms and waiting for Michael to notice he was there. Michael had been ignoring him since the week before, but Gavin understood why. He didn’t really know what was going on with his friend, and he didn’t want to push. Still, he hadn’t been doing anything other than trying to help; there was no reason for Michael to get all weird about it. 

Michael’s eyes went wide as he noticed Gavin standing in the doorway, sharing a look with his friend. He was trying to get himself pumped up for recording and had thought that a little alcohol wouldn’t hurt. He was ready now, but he hadn’t planned on being interrupted.

“What’s up, Gav?”

Gavin just shrugged, moving away from the doorway to let Michael through. He followed him towards the Achievement Hunter office until Michael stopped abruptly and almost caused Gavin to run right into him. He chuckled, pushing Michael’s shoulder playfully. 

“I’ll be outside when you’re finished, if I’m worthy enough of your presence!”

Their eyes locked and Michael raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gavin to elaborate. Gavin simply grinned wider before heading towards the front door.

“You’re my boy, Michael! Don’t forget!”

Michael smiled after the little annoyance. Of course he couldn't stay mad at him. Gavin was his boy, after all, and he was Gavin's.

~

Michael had joined him that day and had joined him for many days after that, every time just sharing a few quiet moments with a friend that clearly wasn’t going to judge him. Somehow, none of the other Achievement Hunter guys noticed what was going on between the two of them. Even if they had, there really was nothing weird going on. Michael just needed an anchor as he came back down into himself, and Gavin was more than happy to be there for him even if all he did was wrap an arm around his boy and wait until he was ready to go back inside. 

Gavin should have known better than to think that he would be fine with just being there as Michael’s friend in those moments. He’d only just come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to Michael when he'd started having his episodes, and by then Gavin had pushed the thoughts out of his mind in order to help. Now that their routine was just that, a routine, those thoughts were starting to come back, and come back hard. 

It was about two months into their little arrangement when Michael’s hand accidentally brushed against his back as they walked towards the office. It was just an innocent touch, but it set Gavin’s skin aflame. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and press Michael against the harsh brick building and kiss him, yet he knew that that would never happen. Michael was as straight as straight could be and Gavin would never sacrifice his friendship for selfish reasons like that. He wasn’t that much of a fool. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks that later that he lost himself to his own recklessness.

The two had been laughing, bumping shoulders as they walked the perimeter of the studio. He let Michael lead him to a tiny, almost broken bench set by a section of parking lot that was rarely used since it was way in the back. He sat down with him, turning to tell a joke he’d heard from Ray just earlier that day when he found himself uncomfortably close to Michael’s face. Michael had apparently been turning to him at the same time and now they were staring, eyes flickering back and forth as Gavin let out a nervous laugh. 

Gavin had a curious thought that Michael had the reddest lips he had seen in a long time. He suddenly found himself leaning forward and pressing soft lips onto Michael’s. It was too late to worry now, but Gavin couldn’t believe he had let his recklessness get the better of him. This could completely ruin their friendship, this could be the end of everything he had finally gotten used to. Thankfully that troubling thought process disappeared as Michael’s lips moved slowly against his own. Once he saw that his friend wasn’t going to push him away, Gavin closed his eyes and let Michael take the lead, kissing him gently and carefully.

When they finally pulled apart, Gavin could barely breathe, eyes wide as he took in the boy across from him. Was Michael going to hate him? Was he going to tell him it was all a mistake? Had he finally gone too far?

“Um…sorry?” Gavin winced at his own words, looking up at Michael with wary eyes.

Michael just shrugged and smiled before getting up and heading towards the building again. 

“Come on, Gav. It’s alright.”

Gavin decided to take his word for it and followed Michael back to the building, lips still tingling and mind still whirring in excitement. Just as they were about to go back inside, back to normality, Michael stopped him, a strange smile on those beautiful lips.

“Thanks for bringing me back down, Gavvers. You really are my boy.”

Gavin grinned his goofy little grin. Things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series as well, just of Michael being dependent on Gavin instead of the other way around that I've read a lot of in this fandom. If this is something you'd be interested in reading, let me know! ^__^


End file.
